lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Never Too Late
July 11, 2019 (digitally) July 19, 2019 (physically) |track = 17 |length = 4:09 |albums = The Lion King (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) |appearances = The Lion King |versions = }} "Never Too Late" is a song composed by Elton John and Lebo M for the 2019 remake of The Lion King. It was released digitally on July 11, 2019, and physically on July 19, 2019, as part of the film's soundtrack. Lyrics Qinisa, qinisa, qinisa mfana nge gazilemvana Sonke sithande ngo xolo Qinisa, qinisa, qinisa mfana nge gazilemvana It's never too late to turn things around Recover, unravel the past, to confound The doubters and losers, that line of despair Who tell you it's over, you're goin' nowhere It's never too late, I hope It's never too late It's never too late to get back on track To get at least some, if not all of it back I thought I was happy, and sometimes I was The sadness is just as important because Got to carry the weight and hope It's never too late Never too late to fight the fight Never too late to cheat the night Never too late to win the day Never too late to break away Time has often moved too fast, but time is now my friend I'm a long way from the start, but further from the end Oh-oh, it's never too late It's never too late to get up off the ground Don't have to be noticed, don't have to be crowned I did what I've done and I don't try to hide I lost many things, but never my pride It's never too late, I know It's never too late Never too late to fight the fight Never too late to cheat the night Never too late to win the day Never too late to break away Time has often moved too fast, but time is now my friend I'm a long way from the start, but further from the end Oh-oh, it's never too late I used to say I don't have time, I'm sleeping tonight A day doin' nothing is doin' it right No hurry, no harry, take as long as it takes You might as well sleep for all the difference it makes I didn't find love or the peace or the breaks These aren't excuses, but a string of mistakes I won't go back there, not goin' back there Never too late to fight the fight Never too late to cheat the night Never too late to win the day Never too late to break away Never too late to fight the fight, babe Never too late to cheat the night Never too late to win the day Never too late to break away Time has often moved too fast, but time is now my friend I'm a long way from the start, but further from the end Oh-oh, it's never too late It's never too late It's never too late It's never too late It's never too late Media Elton John - Never Too Late (From "The Lion King" Official Lyric Video)|The official lyric video for "Never Too Late" Category:The Lion King (2019 film) songs Category:The Lion King (2019 soundtrack) Category:Songs